Benutzer Diskussion:Mareenibaba
Hi Ich heiße Nini-Nom und wir kennen uns ja schon. ;) Wenn du hilfe brauchst sag bescheid. Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 15:23, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:30, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hallo Mareenibaba, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass es dir nicht erlaubt ist, die Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki in anderen Wikis oder auf anderen Webseiten hochzuladen/zu verwenden. Wenn du deine Charaktere darstellen möchtest, dann nutze doch bitte die freien Vorlagen oder male selbst 12:58, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich bin Löwenflamme. Danke, dass du meine Geschichte kommentiert hast. ;D MALG, 20:51, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) PS: Malst du mit Paint? Antwort Ja Löwenflamme, ich male Paint ;D Hey^^ Wollen wir Freunde sein? :) 18:51, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Antwort zur Frage Klar können wir Freunde sein, gerne :) Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 09:08, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) RE... Naja... Ich kenne dich noch nicht soooo gut. Trotzdem können wir gerne Freunde sein :) MALG, 13:58, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Blättchen nennen, wegen der hellgrünen Augen deines Avas? :) =Hi= gerne knnen wir Freunde sein LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 09:07, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Stimmt^^ Lass es uns versuchen^^ Willst du vielleicht eine Signatur? Ich kann dir eine machen! Oh und hast du vielleicht Lust dir einen Spitznamen für mich auszudenken? Sorry DX ich bin etwas aufgedreht :D MALG, deine 19:36, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallu^^ Also, ich mache gerade so ein Projekt, wo ich meinen Freunden Charas widme <3. Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber euch allen wird ein Charakter gewidmet. Also, schon mal im Voraus, es gibt dort viele Kater. Ich erstelle die Charas erst, wenn ihr euch alle einen ausgesucht habt :D. Also, hier sind die Namen: Männlich: Aschendämmer, Moosnebel, Sturmfänger, Schneeflamme, Nachtwind Weiblich: Honigduft, Glutsprenkel, Glanzfrost Ich hoffe, du freust dich, deine 11:14, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Irgendwie ist meine Disk komisch :/ Bis jetzt sieht es gut aus, dass du Nachtwind bekommst :D. Aber, was ich eig. fragen wollte, Blättchen: Was für ein Name soll deine Siggi haben? Blättchen? Mareenibaba? Was für eine Farbe soll deine Siggi haben? (verlauf möglich) Was soll sie für einen Spruch haben? Was für eine Farbe soll der Spruch haben? MALG, deine 18:45, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Oh, ich hatte vergessen, welche Schriftart Spruch und Name haben sollen. Sorry :( LG, deine 19:22, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Ich weiß, du wolltest eigentlich richtiges Grün, aber ich hab das nicht so hingekriegt, ich hoffe, das hier geht auch... MALG, deine 13:08, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Nachtwind Du kriegst Nachtwind :D! Flower, Ivy und Fallen haben nicht abgestimmt und ja... XD. Er ist der Sohn von Krähenschwinge und Efeusee. Wie soll er aussehen? MALG, deine 16:23, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Oh, und die Erklärung liefere ich später in der Woche noch. bis dahin benutze einfach { { Benutzer:Mareenibaba/Sig } } (ohne Leerzeichen) Hallu^^ Hier ist das Bild für Nachtwind. Hoffe, es gefällt dir. thumb MALG, 13:31, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hallo und Danke für deinen ommentar ^o^ Ich habe nichts dagegen Freunde zu sein ^^ Gibt es hier denn so eine Listen-Option? *sorry ich bin zum ersten mal in einem Wikia und muss noch ein wenig rumrätseln xD* Und ich habe gesehen, dass du in deiner Signatur stehen hast "Yes, im crazy" xD So was ähnlich habe ich auch und ich sage das auch immer zu einer Freundin *lach* Sie meint immer sie sei awesome und ich antworte ihr dann mit: und ich crazy xD Viele liebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 19:29, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Awww Danki :* Danke. Ist echt voll lieb von dir, dass du Eis der Wolken bei den empfehlenswerten Geschichten dabeistehen hast :* Auch wenn das eigentlich nur ein Nebenprojekt von mir ist ;) Hauptsächlich war immer schon Schwarze Blätter im Plan, aber mir sind nie Clannamen eingefallen^^ Naja ich will die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich fragen, ob wir eventuell Freunde sein wollen? *treuherzuiger blick|winsel* Lg und tausend Dankeschöns deine Überglückliche 10:50, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke :3 Danke für das nette Komenntar! In Ehrlichkeit schreibe ich traurige Geschichten nicht so oft wie lustige :) Naja, aber nicht über Katzen. 08:00, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallo Mareenibaba, um eine Seite zu verlinken, musst du das Wort einfach in eckige Klammern schreiben, z.B. Ich schreibe Tautropfen, aber die abgespeicherte Version macht daraus den Link Tautropfen. 19:54, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Wann beginnst du Ich habe momentan keine Ideen, werde mich aber bemühen, bald anzufangen :). MALG, deine 09:31, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Regenbogenpfote Das Bild ist wiklich hübsch ^^ Wie kommst du daruaf das ich es hässlich finden könnte, es ist wirklich hübsch :Template:Nosubst|[[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - ''du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!'']]|Nini-Nom}} 07:51, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Hey :) Klar kann male ich dir die Katze! In muss nur wissen welche Augenfarbe sie hat und welche Vorlage ich nehmen soll :) Klar kannst du mich Holly nennen siwas braucht man bei mir nicht fragen ^^ LG❤ 08:09, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC)